


exhausted

by speaksoft (wintersweather)



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/speaksoft
Summary: adj.drained of one's physical or mental resources; very tired





	exhausted

Pat never minded when Brian called him. It was just a little more difficult when Brian was in Scotland.

Pat's phone went off at 4am, the unmistakable sound of the Skype ringtone blasting at full-volume. He groped around his bed until his fingers found his phone, and attempted to unlock it a few times unsuccessfully. 

"Good morning!" Brian chirped through the speaker.

Pat squinted at his too-bright screen, seeing the blurry image of his boyfriend. "Hey, it's 4?" He said, voice rough. "I'm dying?"

Brian was quiet a moment before Pat's words sunk in. "Oh shit! I'm sorry, I forgot again."

Pat managed a smile. "It's okay, baby. What's up?"

Brian began chattering again, talking about the wedding he was getting ready for. He told Pat about how beautiful Scotland is (albeit rainy), about how Pat would love it here. Pat wished he could be there; mostly because he wanted to be with Brian, but also because it wouldn't be a ridiculous time in the morning. Or night. Or whatever you could classify 4 as.

Pat felt his eyelids growing heavy, slipping between consciousness and sleep as Brian continued enthusiastically. He thought he managed to say something before completely passing out, but Brian didn't answer, so maybe he didn't.

"And - oh. Are you asleep? Oops." Brian said, seeing the dark outline of Pat. 

He kept his laptop open, just in case Pat woke up before he had to go.


End file.
